L'amour, une douleur enivrante
by miku13
Summary: Harry Potter, célèbre sorcier, n'avait pas prévu de tomber amoureux de son voisin, un simple Muggle (Moldu). Mais nous ne choisissons pas la personne qui fera succomber notre coeur. HPDM
**Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling. Mais certains personnages sortent de mon imagination !**

 **Avertissement : Cette fiction est un slash donc les homophobes passez votre chemin.**

 **Note de l'auteure : Je reviens avec un très long OS qui aborde un thème trop rarement pris dans les fanfictions HPDM. Mon histoire parle donc d'une histoire d'amour entre un sorcier et un Muggle (Moldu). Pour ce qui est de la suite de ''Mon plus grand secret'', je vais essayer de faire mon possible pour l'écrire lundi et vous la publier mercredi car après je n'aurai malheureusement pas accès à un ordinateur pendant quelques jours. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et vous dis à la prochaine.**

* * *

 **L'amour, une douleur enivrante**

Harry souffla de lassitude, une nouvelle journée de travail venait de s'achever. Il était épuisé et ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, se laisser tomber sur son lit pour dormir le week-end entier. Malheureusement il savait que cela ne serait pas possible, il avait un rapport à terminer pour le rendre au plus tôt le lendemain sur le bureau de l'Auror en Chef.

Il monta dans l'ascenseur puis appuya sur le bouton indiquant le numéro de l'étage auquel se trouvait son appartement. Après la fin de la guerre, il n'avait pas voulu vivre au 12, Square Grimmaurd, cette maison renfermait trop de souvenirs et était bien trop lugubre à son goût. Malgré l'insistance de ses amis à prendre un appartement sur Diagon Alley pour être plus près du Ministère de la magie après l'obtention de ses Aspics, il avait décidé de vivre dans un appartement dans le Londres Muggle. De cette façon, il serait bien plus tranquille sans être harceler comme chaque fois lorsqu'il se trouvait dans le Monde Magique. Sa pseudo célébrité le pesait de plus en plus chaque jour et même-ci cela faisait rire ses amis, lui ça l'agaçait fortement.

L'ascenseur eut une légère secousse indiquant son arrêt immédiat et les portes s'ouvrirent dans un petit tilt. Harry sortit de la cage en fer mécanique et longea le long couloir où se trouvait seulement trois appartement, l'un près de l'ascenseur et les deux plus loin l'un en face de l'autre.

Il s'avança vers son appartement mais plus ses pas s'approchaient de la porte et plus se dessinait à ses yeux, une silhouette assise contre le mur près de la porte face à la sienne, les genoux remontés jusqu'à sa poitrine et l'une de ses joues appuyée contre ceux-ci, les yeux clos.

Harry fronça les sourcils et observa un peu plus la personne, sa peau était pâle, ses cheveux blonds se rapprochant plus du blanc retombant sur son front. Les traits de son visage étaient fins, ses longs cils clairs reposant sur ses hautes pommettes, son nez droit et légèrement pointu, ses lèvres fines mais charnues. Son regard descendit plus bas, ses épaules étaient frêles mais pas au point de penser que c'était une petite chose toute fragile, sa silhouette devait être mince loin de frôler la maigreur, ses mains fines et délicates, des doigts de pianiste. Il ne doit pas être bien grand, se dit Harry.

Le brun constata qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu ce jeune homme depuis son emménagement dans cette immeuble Muggle. Il ne devait pas y habiter puisqu'il avait croisé toutes les personnes habitant dans l'immeuble. Au premier étage, se trouvait un couple avec leurs deux enfants ainsi que la concierge, au second un couple de retraités et deux étudiants en médecine, au troisième un couple de jeunes personnes et une jeune femme vivant seule et au dernier étage, lui ainsi que deux jeunes femmes, le dernier appartement était vide d'habitant.

Il devait être une connaissance de l'une des deux jeunes femmes mais il trouva étrange de ne l'avoir jamais croisé depuis deux ans qu'il vivait ici. Et pourtant, il avait souvent croisé les personnes venant rendre visite à ses voisines.

Harry s'approcha du jeune homme et baissa le haut de son corps pour secouer légèrement son épaule afin de le réveiller. Même si le quartier était assez calme, on n'était jamais loin du danger et endormi dans le couloir d'un immeuble augmentait un peu plus le risque de devenir une cible facile.

Le jeune blond se réveilla en sursaut, se cognant l'arrière du crâne contre le mur. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands, affolés et Harry remarqua ses belles iris grises au reflet bleu, un magnifique mélange, se dit le brun.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, dit le brun

Le jeune blond se calma légèrement quand il croisa le regard de Harry.

-Oh le voisin toujours triste, rétorqua le blond

Voyant une mine surprise apparaître sur le visage du brun, le blond amena ses mains contre sa bouche pour cacher le fait qu'il venait de dire une bourde. Les sourcils de Harry se froncèrent en remarquant que le blond fuyait son regard.

-Je suis désolé, souffla le blond

Il sentait le regard interrogateur du brun sur lui et cela le gênait fortement, il n'était pas à l'aise avec les personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas ou très peu. Mais sa gêne venait surtout du fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais avouer au brun qu'il le voyait souvent par la fenêtre sortant ou entrant dans l'immeuble avec toujours cette expression de tristesse qu'il essayait de dissimuler derrière un masque neutre ou aimable quand il croisait des gens qui lui adressaient la parole. Il ne voulait pas être perçu pour un voyeur alors qu'il n'en était aucunement un.

Essayant de faire fi du regard du brun sur lui, il se releva et Harry constata qu'il avait raison, il faisait une tête de plus que le blond.

Le blond se racla la gorge essayant ainsi de cacher sa gêne même si cela était inutile. Harry le trouva à cet instant adorable, avec ses joues légèrement rouges et ses doigts triturant le bas de son pull.

Constatant le malaise qu'il venait de s'installer, Harry préféra ne pas rebondir sur les paroles du blond pour ne pas l'enfoncer un peu plus.

-Je pense que vous allez encore attendre un long moment avant qu'elles ne rentrent, dit Harry. Vous devriez repasser plus tard plutôt que rester dans le couloir.

-Je sais mais je ne peux pas rentrer. J'ai oublié mes clés en sortant tout à l'heure. Morgane m'a dis qu'elle m'apporterait les clés dès que possible pour que je rentre chez nous.

Harry plissa légèrement les yeux dû à sa réponse. Le blond habiterait avec les deux jeunes femmes ? Cela était étrange surtout qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant aujourd'hui. Mû par une assurance qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il proposa au jeune homme de venir attendre son amie chez lui évitant ainsi qu'il reste dans le couloir. Plus tard, il comprendrait qu'il avait été touché par la détresse du blond.

Le blond le regarda surpris, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Le brun était peut-être un psychopathe qui allait profiter de son corps puis le découper en petits morceaux. Remarquant sa méfiance, Harry s'empressa de le rassurer.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis policier, je ne vous ferai aucun mal.

Harry ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était Auror sinon le blond le prendrait pour un fou, ce mot n'existait pas dans le monde Muggle. Heureusement que son métier était l'équivalent des policiers pour les muggles.

Le blond réfléchit quelques instants puis finit par accepter la proposition du brun. Il serait mieux que dans un couloir froid, assis sur un sol dur. Le brun lui sourit puis se dirigea vers sa porte où il introduit sa clé dans la serrure pour la déverrouiller. Quand ce fut fait, il poussa la porte et invita le petit blond à entrer. Le blond s'avança lentement vers la porte ouverte puis la franchit faisant quelques pas dans le vestibule pour laisser le brun entrer à son tour. Ce qu'il fit, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il invita le blond à le suivre jusqu'au salon.

Le blond observait les lieux qu'il trouvait chaleureux, les couleurs dans le salon étaient chaudes et la décoration n'était pas chargée laissant ainsi la pièce aérée. La pièce était bien rangée, seuls quelques dossiers traînés sur la table basse placée entre la télévision accrochée sur le mur et le canapé.

Harry lui proposa de prendre place sur le canapé puis se rendit dans la cuisine pour prendre des boissons. Quand il revint dans le salon, il trouva le blond entrain d'envoyer un message sans doute à son amie pour la prévenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Harry posa les deux verres de limonade sur la table, rangeant en même temps ses dossiers. Le blond le remercia d'un petit hochement de la tête. Harry prit place sur le canapé et regarda d'un coup d'œil le blond, amusé de le voir porter ses yeux partout sur la pièce sauf sur lui.

Il avala une gorgée de sa boisson fraîche, un petit sourire sur les lèvres en voyant les mains du blond se triturer sur ses genoux.

-Oh je manque à toutes mes politesses, dit Harry

Le son de sa voix fit sursauter le petit blond ne s'attendant pas à ce que le brun prenne la parole.

-Je ne me suis pas encore présenté, poursuivit Harry

Il tendit sa main vers le blond qui le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

-Harry Potter et supposément votre voisin depuis deux ans. Enchanté.

Le blond prit timidement sa main et la serra légèrement.

-Draco Malfoy, répondit-il

Harry lui sourit ce qui fit apparaître de légères rougeurs sur les joues du jeune blond qui s'empressa de relâcher sa main. Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce qui fut coupé par la sonnette qui retentit.

Harry se leva et se rendit à la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns se tenait face à lui, une mine inquiète sur le visage. Il la reconnut comme l'une des deux voisines.

-Bonsoir, je suis venue chercher Draco, dit-elle

Avant que Harry puisse ouvrir les lèvres pour lui répondre, la jeune brune passa à côté de lui et serra contre elle à l'en étouffer le jeune blond. En entendant la voix de son amie, Draco s'était rendu à son tour dans le vestibule.

-Idiot, comment as-tu fais pour oublier tes clés ?! Nous étions vraiment inquiètes que tu fasses une crise sans que nous ne puissions être là pour te calmer. Tu en as fais une ?

Draco hocha négativement la tête ce qui rassura grandement la jeune femme.

-J'ai suivi le chemin que Ella m'a donné, répondit-il

-La prochaine fois, nous essayerons soit d'y aller avec toi soit d'y aller à ta place.

-C'est bon, il ne s'est rien passé.

-Pour cette fois.

La jeune femme soupira de soulagement et serra un peu plus le blond contre elle. Elle finit par remarquer le regard du brun sur eux. Elle lâcha le blond, attrapant sa main et se tourna vers Harry.

-Pour vous remercier, je vous invite à venir dîner chez nous demain soir.

Harry allait refuser et lui dire que ça ne l'avait pas dérangé de permettre au blond d'attendre dans un endroit plus confortable que le couloir.

-Oh et je n'accepte aucun refus, ajouta-t-elle. Nous vous attendons pour 20h.

A cet instant, elle lui fit penser à Hermione mais sans son air ''je sais tout'' qui pouvait être agaçant certaines fois. Il préféra accepter l'invitation faisant sourire la jeune femme qui tira la main du blond pour prendre congé. Le blond se tourna vers Harry et murmura un petit ''merci''.

Harry se dit qu'il venait peut-être de trouver l'occasion de rendre sa vie moins monocorde et lui donner une touche bien plus joyeuse.

 **OoO**

Harry se laissa tomber sur son canapé, épuisé par sa journée. Il s'était rendu tôt au Ministère pour rendre son rapport à son chef ayant passé la moitié de la nuit dessus. Il avait espéré pouvoir rentrer chez lui mais il avait croisé Hermione dans un couloir et elle l'avait tiré derrière elle pour l'aider à faire des recherches sur une espèce dont elle voulait représenter les droits. Il s'était maudit lui-même plusieurs fois dans la journée de ne pas avoir trouver une excuse bidon pour échapper à ces recherches harassantes.

Il avait finalement réussi à s'échapper prétextant un rendez-vous professionnel. Il ne voulait vraiment pas passer sa nuit plongé dans des livres anciens et poussiéreux.

Il jeta un œil sur l'heure et constata qu'il lui restait à peu près une heure pour se préparer. Il se leva difficilement du canapé et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et rentra dans la cabine de douche activant le jet d'eau chaude au passage.

Quand il eut terminé de se laver, il sortit de la cabine entourant ses hanches d'une serviette et séchant son corps d'un simple sort. Il se rendit dans sa chambre où il enfila un boxer et opta pour un jean et un t-shirt aux longues manches.

Avisant l'heure, il attrapa ses clés et son portefeuille, enfila chaussures et veste puis quitta son appartement. Il prit l'ascenseur et quand la cabine mécanique arriva à l'étage souhaité, il quitta l'immeuble. Il ne pouvait décidément pas venir les mains vides.

Harry se tenait devant la porte de ses voisines et voisin pile à l'heure. Il donna deux petits coups contre le portant en bois. Il n'attendit que deux ou trois minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur la jeune femme brune. Elle lui sourit puis l'invita à entrer. Il lui tendit le bouquet de fleurs et la boîte de chocolats, il avait préféré ne pas prendre une bouteille de vin ou autre ne connaissant pas leurs goûts en matière d'alcool. La jeune femme le remercia d'un grand sourire et d'une petite réprimande amusée sur le fait qu'il n'était pas obligé sachant que le dîner était à la base pour le remercier. Elle lui fit signe de le suivre l'emmenant ainsi dans le salon où se trouvait le jeune blond assis sur le canapé, un carnet sur les genoux prenant des notes des magazines qu'il feuilletait. À l'entrée de la jeune femme et de Harry dans la pièce, il releva la tête vers eux et salua timidement le brun.

Après une invitation de la brune, Harry s'assit sur le canapé tandis qu'elle se rendit dans la cuisine pour déposer les fleurs dans un vase et poser la boîte de chocolats. Elle revint peu après avec des boissons et quelques apéros envoyant un petit regard au blond pour lui signifier de stopper son activité et la reprendre plus tard. Elle déposa le plateau sur la petite table basse et remplit leur verre après avoir demandé ce qu'ils souhaitaient tous deux. Elle prit ensuite place sur le fauteuil leur faisant face.

-Je pense que cela sera plus simple de nous appeler par nos noms plutôt que par voisin et voisine et de nous tutoyer. Morgane et Draco, enchantés.

-Harry, de même.

Ils se sourirent tandis que Draco sirotait son ice tea fixant ses genoux.

-Alors que fais le mystérieux Harry dans la vie ? Demanda Morgane

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais un ''boom' se fit entendre dans le vestibule suivit de près par un ''je vais bien'' et un éclat de rire. Quelques secondes après, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs bleutés entra dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'es pris cette fois ? Demanda amusée Morgane

-J'ai glissé sur le petit tapis de l'entrée, un jour il aura ma mort ! Répondit la jeune femme

Un petit rire étouffé se fit entendre dans la pièce et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Draco qui venait de s'imaginer la scène de son amie se vautrant sur le tapis dans l'entrée.

-Oh toi le lilliputien, je ne ferai pas le fier ! J'ai fais trois magasins pour trouver ton foutu paquet de bonbons au caramel.

Piqué au vif, Draco releva les yeux vers elle et lui lança un regard noir.

-Tu n'aurais pas été obligée de sortir si tu n'avais pas mangé tout mon paquet !

-Il ne fallait pas le laisser traîner.

-Il était dans le tiroir de mon bureau dans ma chambre.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, il m'appelait. Et comme je suis allée en racheter, il y a donc une taxe sur le paquet.

Draco ouvrit les lèvres en un petit ''oh'' indigné et pour effacer le sourire narquois de la jeune femme lui balança son carnet au visage. La jeune femme se frotta le front et pesta contre le blond qui lui tira la langue. Pour se venger, elle sortit le paquet de bonbons du sac plastique qui contenait les quelques courses et le brandit devant le blond avant déguerpir du salon en éclatant de rire. Draco se leva du canapé et la poursuivit pour récupérer son bien.

Harry avait suivis la scène surpris au début puis amusé, il ne put retenir son petit rire à la sortie du blond de la pièce.

-Elladora dans toute sa splendeur, dit Morgane exaspérée et amusée par le comportement de ses amis.

-Et bien, tu ne dois jamais t'ennuyer avec ces deux-là, répondit-il

Morgane lui sourit, il n'avait pas tort, il y avait toujours de l'ambiance dans l'appartement quand ces deux-là s'y mettaient. Laissant les deux gamins se battre pour des bonbons, ils reprirent leur conversation momentanément interrompue par l'entrée de Elladora quelques minutes plus tôt. Harry expliqua qu'il était policier surprenant Morgane qui le pensait encore étudiant. Harry apprit à son tour que les deux jeunes femmes et le blond tenaient une librairie-café réalisant un rêve de gosse. Il sut qu'ils se connaissaient tous trois depuis l'école élémentaire, leur famille étant voisine. Ils discutaient de choses diverses lorsque Elladora et Draco refirent surface dans le salon.

-Nous allons pouvoir nous mettre à table maintenant, dit Morgane

Harry passa une excellente soirée en compagnie de ces trois jeunes au caractère opposé mais semblable certaines fois. Cela lui faisait du bien de passer ce genre de soirée où les gens ne l'approchaient pas à cause de sa célébrité, il en avait apprécié chaque minute.

 **OoO**

Cela faisait trois mois que Harry avait réellement fais la connaissance des jeunes adultes vivant en face de son appartement. Ils se voyaient chaque week-end, chez lui ou chez eux ou encore certaines fois en ville mais c'était bien plus rare à cause de Draco. En effet, le blond était agoraphobe ce qui expliquait qu'il sortait rarement de leur appartement seul, il pouvait faire une crise de panique lorsque la foule était trop dense. Heureusement Morgane et Elladora savaient comment faire pour empêcher ou gérer toute crise.

Ce week-end, la soirée se passait chez lui. Une soirée agréable et simple, pizza et films. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient été abasourdies en apprenant qu'il n'avait jamais vu ''Le seigneur des anneaux''. Elles avaient donc pris la décision de lui faire connaître ne lui laissant donc pas le choix.

Il avait commandé les pizzas à l'avance pour ne pas interrompre le film sous peine de se recevoir des regards noirs des jeunes femmes ou au pire des cas de subtiles vengeances.

Des petits coups retentirent dans son vestibule, Harry sourit et se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée l'ouvrant sur ses nouveaux amis. Ils se saluèrent puis se rendirent au salon pour commencer leur soirée films.

Harry était plongé dans l'histoire vraiment très prenante, amusé par les scènes quelques fois rejouées par Morgane et Elladora. Il sentit soudain un poids sur son épaule, baissant les yeux il vit Draco endormis manquant ainsi le regard que les deux jeunes femmes se lancèrent quand il mit le plaid sur le blond tout en faisant très attention à ne pas le réveiller.

Morgane et Elladora se sourirent puis replongèrent dans le film. Elles avaient été quelque peu surprise de voir avec quelle facilité Harry s'était rapproché de Draco. Habituellement le blond fuyait tout contact humain autre qu'avec ses deux amies d'enfance depuis ce qu'il avait vécu dans le passé. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec les gens en générale sauf sa famille, ses deux amies et les enfants. Mais étrangement Harry avait su percer sa carapace et se faire une place dans son cercle très fermé. Les deux jeunes femmes voyaient là un moyen de pouvoir enfin tourner la page sur son passé, une personne qui panserait ses plaies. Et elles ne doutaient pas une seule seconde que Draco panserait aussi celles du brun. Peut-être arriverait-il à atténuer toute la mélancolie habitant le regard du brun.

Quand le troisième film prit fin, ils somnolaient tous sur le canapé ou fauteuils du brun. Morgane réveilla doucement Draco qui eut du mal à garder les yeux ouverts une fois la tête relevée des cuisses de Harry. Il se frotta les yeux et bâilla ne souhaitant qu'une chose, pouvoir se rendormir.

Morgane sourit et aidée de Harry souleva le blond du canapé et le tint contre elle. Harry les accompagna tous les trois à la porte d'entrée, les deux jeunes femmes embrassèrent la joue du brun pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit tandis que le blond marmonna un petit ''Nuit Harry'' qui fit sourire le brun face à sa bouille endormie. Elladora précisa à Harry de passer à leur boutique le lendemain après-midi avec un petit sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres puis rejoignit son appartement suivis des deux autres. Harry haussa les épaules, referma sa porte et alla se coucher. Étant samedi le lendemain et n'ayant aucune obligation professionnelle, il allait pouvoir faire la grasse matinée.

Quand Harry poussa la porte de la librairie-café, un petit son de clochette retentit. Il s'avança dans la boutique appréciant les odeurs de livres mélangées à celles de café, thé et pâtisseries. Il aimait venir dans cet endroit quand son emploi du temps lui permettait. Peut-être que passer la plupart de son temps dans la bibliothèque lorsqu'il était élève à Hogwarts lui avait fais finalement aimer les livres. Il trouvait l'odeur apaisante.

Il fut surpris de voir un rassemblement d'enfants vers le coin lecture consacré pour eux. Il s'avança un peu plus s'arrêtant à côté d'un des parents debout près de leurs enfants pour savoir la raison d'un tel rassemblement. Il fut surpris de découvrir une jeune Alice du célèbre conte ''Alice au pays merveilles'' assise près des enfants leur lisant ses palpitantes aventures. Il sourit en reconnaissant les traits fins et quelque peu aristocratique de Draco. Il faisait une adorable Alice.

-Il est mignon habillé de cette façon, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry tourna son regard vers Morgane qui était habillée en Lièvre de mars, il la trouva mignonne avec ses grandes oreilles sur la tête ainsi que ses petites moustaches sur les joues. Il remarqua plus loin Elladora en nulle autre que le Chapelier fou.

-En effet, il fait une très mignonne Alice, finit-il par répondre

Morgane sourit face à sa réponse. Elles avaient fais un très bon choix pour le personnage que représenterait Draco en cette journée si spéciale.

-Que se passe-t-il exactement ? Demanda curieux Harry

-Et bien, une fois par mois nous sélectionnons une histoire et organisons une journée comme celle-ci avec des activités toutes tournées autour de l'histoire choisie. Draco ne manque jamais une journée qui est consacrée à une histoire pour enfants. Par contre, tu ne le verras pas ou alors vraiment très peu quand c'est plus un genre pour adolescents.

-Et vous vous déguisez toujours ?

-Surtout pour les enfants, cela dépend pour les adolescents ou encore les adultes.

Harry hocha la tête et sourit en voyant Draco mimer avec des gestes enthousiastes une scène de l'histoire aux enfants captiver. Il fallait l'admettre, il faisait une Alice très ressemblante à l'originale. Tout comme les deux jeunes femmes qui jouaient le rôle de leur personnage avec une ressemblance très convaincante.

Harry alla s'asseoir à une table près du coin lecture des enfants pour ne pas rater une miette de l'histoire. Il sourit tendrement en entendant le doux rire du blond et le voyant si joyeux entouré de tous ces enfants. Ce petit blond ne le laissait pas de marbre et son cœur succombait un peu plus chaque jour. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ce genre de sentiments et il ne voulait pas que cela prenne fin de si tôt.

 **OoO**

Draco posa le livre sur la petite table basse. Harry lui avait demandé quelques jours auparavant de lui prêter l'histoire dont il lui avait parlé lors d'une de leurs soirées entre voisins. Il était donc venu voir le brun en début de soirée ne connaissant pas ses horaires de travail. Le brun lui avait ouvert avec un sourire et simplement vêtu d'une serviette autour des hanches. Le blond avait eu du mal à ne pas avaler sa salive de travers et redonner un rythme cardiaque calme à son cœur qui n'en faisait que des siennes. Dire que Harry n'était pas attirant serait mentir, le blond était loin d'être insensible à son charme. Mais il était bien trop timide pour tenter une approche plus pousser que de l'amitié et il ne voulait pas revivre le même enfer que dans le passé. Il ne voulait pas souffrir une nouvelle fois, il ne s'en relèverait pas cette fois.

Harry le fit patienter dans son salon le temps d'aller enfiler une tenue convenable. Il passa par la cuisine pour préparer un plateau de rafraîchissements avant de rejoindre le blond. Il posa le plateau sur la table basse puis prit place à la droite du blond avisant le livre sur le meuble. Il sourit en le voyant, il avait demandé au blond de lui prêter en voyant l'enthousiasme avec lequel il en parlait. Harry voulait connaître un peu plus le blond à travers ce recueil de contes et s'imaginer les rêves qu'avait eu un petit blond à l'écoute de chacun d'eux le soir quand l'un de ses parents lui contait l'une des histoires avant de dormir.

-Merci, dit Harry en désignant le livre

Draco lui fit un petit sourire et attrapa son verre pour cacher sa gêne. À chaque fois que le brun lui souriait, son cœur manquait un battement.

-Comment vont les filles ? Je les ai à peine croisé cette semaine, continua Harry

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

-Morgane est dans la liste des finalistes pour son concours d'écriture. Elle a peut-être la chance de publier son roman, s'extasia Draco. Pour fêter ça, Elladora va nous emmener à l'Aquarium puis on ira voir Grand-mère.

Harry sourit face à l'enthousiasme du blond, il l'écouta parler de diverses espèces de poissons qu'il avait hâte de voir autre qu'en photo. Il aimait la simplicité du blond qui pouvait se contenter d'un rien. Il se rappela la fois où Morgane avait proposer une petite promenade dans le parc près de leur immeuble. Le blond avait sauté sur ses deux pieds et s'était empressé d'enfiler son manteau. À cause de son agoraphobie, il ne pouvait pas se rendre souvent dans des endroits tel que le parc seul de peur de faire une crise de panique. À cet instant, le blond lui avait fais penser à un enfant à qui on avait promis de l'emmener à Disney-land.

Le blond finit par se lever du canapé du brun en constatant l'heure sur l'horloge, il avait promis d'aider à préparer le repas. Il salua Harry puis quitta son appartement. Mais arrivé face à la porte du sien, il remarqua qu'il avait oublié son téléphone chez le brun. Il fit marche arrière et ouvrit la porte d'entrée de Harry se disant que le brun ne lui en voudrait pas d'entrer sans avoir toqué. Il avança vers le salon.

-Harry, j'ai oublié mon-

Il se figea face à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Une forme spectrale représentant un chien se tenait devant le brun. Le cœur du blond manqua plusieurs battements quand une voix autre que la sienne et celle du brun s'éleva dans la pièce. Elle venait de la forme spectrale.

-Harry, la réunion a été reportée à 11h demain. Ne sois pas en retard.

La forme disparut après avoir délivré son message. Harry soupira puis se tourna remarquant enfin la présence du blond dans son salon. Draco avait les yeux grands ouverts sous le coup de la surprise et ses lèvres formaient un petit ''o''. Merde, fut la première pensée de Harry.

-Draco ? Souffla incertain Harry

Le blond eut un grand sourire étonnant le brun et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'émerveillement.

-Ouah ! S'exclama Draco. Tu es un magicien ? Tu accepterais de me remontrer ton tour de magie ? C'était spectaculaire ! Comment tu as fais ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la réaction de Draco. Il s'attendait à ce que le blond le rejette et prenne peur mais c'était tout le contraire, il était subjugué par le fait que Harry puisse faire de la magie et voulait le voir encore à l'œuvre. Harry qui redoutait tant chaque jour que le blond ou l'une des deux femmes apprennent sa vraie nature et le fuient était étonné et n'avait finalement plu à avoir de craintes en ce qui concerne le blond.

Draco fut vexé que le brun se moque de lui. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et fit une petite moue boudeuse qui le rendit tout de suite adorable aux yeux de Harry. Le brun s'approcha de lui et abaissa la tête pour être à hauteur de l'oreille du blond.

-Je ne suis pas un magicien mais un sorcier, lui murmura-t-il

Draco frissonna en sentant les lèvres de Harry et son souffle effleurer son oreille. Il fronça les sourcils face à la réponse du brun. Le prenait-il pour un abruti ?

-C'est la même chose, répliqua-t-il

-Non, un magicien ne fait que des tours de passe-passe tandis qu'un sorcier fait de la vraie magie.

Pour appuyer ses dires, Harry fit apparaître des petites fées au-dessus de leur tête d'un mouvement discret de sa baguette. Draco releva le regard vers les fées, fasciné par un tel spectacle.

-Grand-mère m'a toujours dis que la magie existait, souffla le blond

-Une femme intelligente, répondit le brun

Draco sortit un petit rire doux d'entre ses lèvres lorsqu'une des fées vint s'amuser avec ses cheveux. Harry sourit face à la joie enfantine du blond qui s'amusait avec les fées.

-Tu es un grand sorcier comme Merlin, dit Draco. Tu as accompli de grandes choses comme lui ?

Le sourire de Harry se fana et une lueur de douleur se fit brièvement voir dans son regard émeraude. Draco arrêta de jouer avec les fées et se tourna vers le brun constatant son visage fermé.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Je suis vraiment désolé.

Harry secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé se prenant la tête entre les mains et fermant les yeux. Des images de son passé firent surface dans sa tête et il se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier sa douleur. Il sentit le canapé s'affaisser légèrement à sa gauche puis de douces mains attraper les siennes pour les abaisser.

-Harry ? Dit inquiet Draco

A cet instant, les barrières de Harry se brisèrent, il avait besoin de se confier avant de ne craquer. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, il parla longuement décrivant sa vie chez les Dursley qui l'avait recueilli à la mort tragique des parents. La maltraitance subit pendant de longues années. Puis la connaissance du Monde Magique auquel il appartenait, la vérité sur la mort de ses parents et la liberté ressentie en apprenant qu'il ne serait plus l'esclave de sa famille adoptive pendant de longs mois. L'émerveillement en voyant Hogwarts pour la première fois, ses années scolaires toutes enrichissantes et mouvementées. De la guerre ainsi que les sacrifices qu'il avait dû faire mais aussi toutes les pertes qu'elle avait entraîné. La mort qu'il avait donné à un tyran lorsqu'il était âgé de seulement 17 ans. Sa célébrité qui le pesait un peu plus chaque jour et de l'avenir qu'il n'avait pas réellement choisi. Il s'était toujours plié aux choix des autres et cela le bouffait un peu plus chaque jour. Il n'avait pas eu de réelle enfance ni d'adolescence. Sa vie avait été dictée par une prophétie et des choix qu'on lui avait imposé. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer dans une spirale dont il ne trouvera jamais l'issue.

Il releva son regard du sol lorsqu'il entendit un petit reniflement. Il vit avec consternation des larmes glisser le long des joues du blond.

-Draco, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Draco renifla une nouvelle fois.

-Tu as tant souffert, répondit-il entre deux pleurs

Une chaleur entoura le cœur du brun, c'était la première fois qu'une personne pleurait pour lui, qu'une personne n'était pas fascinée par sa cicatrice, sa célébrité non voulue. Voir Draco pleurer sa douleur à lui, le fit un peu plus tomber amoureux de ce petit blond. Mû par une irrésistible envie, il vint cueillir de ses lèvres celles du blond.

Draco, surpris quelques secondes par le geste de Harry, finit par répondre au baiser. Le blond comprit que le brun le remercier à travers ce baiser de ne pas l'avoir jugé ni fuis. Ils échangèrent un baiser doux et chaste, l'heure était seulement à la douceur. Harry caressa les lèvres de Draco des siennes avant de se reculer posant son front contre celui du blond. Il vint essuyer les larmes du blond de ses pouces puis l'entoura de ses bras. Draco posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun et l'enlaça à son tour. Il restèrent un long moment dans les bras de l'autre, appréciant le silence apaisant qui régnait dans la pièce. Harry glissait ses doigts dans les doux cheveux du blond tandis que Draco caressait le ventre du brun après avoir passé l'une de ses mains sous son haut.

-Harry ? Souffla Draco

-Hum ?

-Je peux dire à Morgane et Elladora que tu es un sorcier ? Je ne leur ai jamais rien caché et j'ai peur de faire une gaffe.

-Je leur dirai.

Draco sourit et déposa un léger baiser dans le cou de Harry pour le remercier.

-Harry ? Dit une nouvelle fois le blond

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que les licornes existent ?

Harry fut amusé par la question de Draco.

-Oui, répondit-il

Draco releva son visage et ancra son regard anthracite dans celui émeraude de Harry.

-Oh. Tu m'en montreras une, un jour ?

-On verra.

Draco eut un grand sourire joyeux et embrassa Harry ce qui fit rire d'amusement celui-ci. Le blond reposa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun et commença à exprimer tout ce qu'il savait sur les licornes se faisant corriger par Harry quand une information était erronée.

Finalement ce soir-là, Draco ne rentra pas aider à préparer le dîner mais ses deux amies lui pardonnèrent en apprenant plus tard, le rapprochement qu'il y eut cette soirée-là entre Draco et Harry.

 **OoO**

Le soleil avait décidé d'être de la partie ce jour-là, repoussant au loin la pluie qui se faisait un peu plus dense chaque jour depuis une semaine. Les températures étaient agréables même si elles ne permettaient pas d'enlever le manteau pour autant.

Harry attendait devant l'immeuble regardant le ciel dégagé. Il avait proposé à ses amis de le rejoindre ayant une petite surprise pour eux.

Il avait été fortement étonné face aux réactions des jeunes femmes quand il leur avoua la vérité sur lui. Morgane avait souris et l'avait enlacé lui répondant qu'il restait leur ami malgré sa petite différence puis le menaça avec son fouet à gâteau de tout lui raconter sur son monde. Elladora, quant à elle, l'avait fixé un long moment puis avait éclaté de rire jusqu'aux larmes, lui révélant après s'être calmée l'avoir imaginé tourner sa baguette en chantonnant ''Bibidi Bobidi Bou'' comme dans le film ''Cendrillon''. Dans l'ensemble, elles l'avaient très bien pris et avec calme enfin si on omettait leur harcèlement pour voir des dragons ou un phénix quand il leur répondit que ces créatures existaient.

Il sourit en voyant la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrir les laissant tous trois sortir pour le rejoindre.

-Salut, dit-il en souriant

-Hello beau brun, alors où veux-tu tant nous emmener ? Répondit Elladora

Le sourire de Harry se fit un peu plus mystérieux et il leur fit signe de le suivre. Les deux jeunes femmes partirent dans des hypothèses plus loufoques les unes que les autres commençant à s'éloigner de l'immeuble laissant Harry et Draco derrière.

Harry s'approcha du blond qui lui sourit timidement se triturant les doigts. Depuis la soirée où le brun lui avait révélé la vérité sur lui et l'échange d'un baiser entre eux, ils s'étaient à peine vu. Draco redoutait un peu de se retrouver seul avec le brun, il n'avait pas de très bons souvenirs avec ses relations passées et avait cette crainte que le brun le rejette à son tour.

À son grand étonnement, Harry se pencha vers lui et vint déposer un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres puis se releva et lui sourit. Le brun attrapa sa main, enlaçant ses doigts aux siens puis le tira légèrement pour rejoindre les jeunes femmes les attendant plus loin. Draco regarda leurs mains enlacées puis le visage de Harry plusieurs fois avant qu'un sourire vienne se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Draco était vraiment heureux, il avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage. Après que Harry lui ait raconté son passé, il s'était lui aussi confié lui montrant ainsi qu'il avait entièrement confiance en Harry. Il lui raconta sa rencontre avec Elladora et Morgane après la mort de son père, un très grand violoniste, lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Sa grand-mère qui l'avait recueillis, sa mère étant morte en couche. L'amitié des jeunes femmes qui l'avait énormément aidé à se relever de la perte de son père. Ses années de purs bonheurs jusqu'au lycée où sa vie prit un tout autre tournant. Il tomba amoureux d'un camarade de classe, devant ainsi faire face à son homosexualité et l'accepter. Il mit du temps mais voyant tout le soutien que lui apportèrent ses deux amies ainsi qu'à sa grande surprise, sa grand-mère, il assuma d'être homosexuel. Avec les encouragements de ses amies, il se confessa au garçon dont il était amoureux. Au début, leur relation était idyllique même s'ils se cachaient, Draco comprenait que son petit-ami ait peur d'avouer être homosexuel et acceptait de rester dans l'ombre le temps qu'il trouve le courage. Malheureusement il apprit la dure vérité en découvrant son copain le tromper avec une jeune femme. Son cœur se brisa en apprenant que la jeune femme était en réalité la petite-amie de son copain et que depuis le début il n'avait été qu'une ''poupée gonflable'' pour lui, juste une petite expérience. À partir de ce jour-là, sa vie au lycée changea du tout au tout. Il recevait chaque jour des brimades de ses camarades, allant des insultes, aux projectiles puis aux coups. Il arrêta le lycée quand des garçons l'agressèrent dans les toilettes protestant que comme il était une putain, il devait satisfaire tout le monde en se la fermant. Heureusement ils ne purent jamais aller plus loin que lui arracher sa chemise, un professeurs étant intervenu à temps. Après ces événements, il resta de longs mois enfermé dans sa chambre refusant de sortir. C'est finalement Elladora, qui un jour en ayant trop marre le gifla et lui hurla de dures paroles si véridiques. Il prit la décision d'emménager à Londres avec ses deux amies et de réaliser leur rêve, ouvrir une librairie-café. Ces événements étaient la cause de son agoraphobie et il en faisait encore des cauchemars quelques fois mais il essayait d'oublier.

Harry serra son étreinte autour des doigts de Draco, son sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres en répondant aux diverses questions des jeunes femmes. Le cœur de Draco se mit à battre plus vite dans sa cage thoracique. Par ce geste, Harry le rassurait et lui montrait qu'il n'avait aucune honte de leur relation et ne la cacherait à personne.

Harry arrêta ses pas devant un pub du nom Chaudron Baveur, un nom bien étrange se dirent les trois jeunes accompagnant le brun. Harry poussa la porte et les invita à entrer dans le pub. L'apparence était assez chaleureuse et les quelques clients portaient des habits assez originaux. Harry ne fit pas attention et s'avança vers l'arrière en saluant le barman Tom d'un signe de tête. Les jeunes femmes le suivirent et Draco resserra son emprise sur la main du brun, se rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

Harry fit face à un mur de briques, il sortit sa baguette et tapota certaines d'entre elles dans un ordre précis que seuls les sorciers connaissent. Les briques se déplacèrent ouvrant un passage sur une rue très animée. Les trois jeunes gens restèrent quelques instants ébahis, ils se pincèrent mutuellement pour être sûr de ne pas rêver.

-Bienvenue à Diagon Alley, dit joyeusement Harry

Il dépassa l'entrée de briques, tirant Draco à sa suite, les jeunes femmes les suivant de près. Ils furent tous trois fascinés par tout ce qu'ils voyaient, se croyant dans un rêve merveilleux.

Harry devint leur guide pour la journée, répondant à chacune de leurs questions et leur faisant découvrir des choses qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginé même en rêve. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la boutique Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, le devant de la boutique intriguant les trois amis avec la moitié d'un corps mécanique soulevant un chapeau et souriant.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique et furent émerveillés devant chaque article qu'ils voyaient. Ils avancèrent à travers les diverses rangées d'étagères qui exposaient les différents produits vendus. Harry ainsi que les jeunes femmes faisaient attention de bien rester près de Draco et éviter toute éventuelle crise dû à la foule un peu trop dense dans la boutique.

Elladora arrêta ses pas devant une étagère qui l'intrigua, elle attrapa l'un des produits, un petit pot en verre contenant des bonbons verts et au nom amusant. Elle regarda l'étiquette et éclata de rire, le slogan était vraiment excellent.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? Demanda Morgane

Elladora eut du mal à mettre fin à son hilarité et lui tendit le pot que la brune attrapa. Elle lui fit signe de lire l'étiquette ce qu'elle fit.

-''Vous avez peur de Vous-Savez-Qui ? Craignez plutôt POUSSE-RIKIKI le constipateur magique qui vous prend aux tripes !'' lut Morgane

Elle éclata de rire à son tour suivit de près par Draco et Harry qui se souvenait le moment où les jumeaux leur en avaient parlé à lui et ses amis sorciers.

-Mon dieu, dit Elladora. Imaginez si j'en donne à mon ex qui me harcèle, cette fois, il aura une bonne raison d'avoir une tête de constipé.

Elle éclata une nouvelle fois de rire, Morgane s'exaspérant devant son amie et se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire d'elle. Mais ses amis ne manquèrent pas son petit sourire amusé.

-Je vois que nos produits vous plaisent, retentit une voix

Le petit groupe se retourna vers la provenance de la voix et firent face à un jeune homme grand et roux au sourire joueur.

-Salut, dit Harry. Ton frère n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non, il supervise à la boutique de Hogsmeade. Mais qui sont ces charmantes personnes qui t'accompagnent ?

-Je te présente Elladora, Morgane et Draco, mes voisins. Et voici George, l'un des deux propriétaires de cette boutique.

Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent au jeune roux et Draco esquissa un petit sourire timide.

-Tes voisins ? Oh ils sont muggles ?

-Muggles ? Demanda Draco

-Personnes sans pouvoir magique, lui répondit Harry. Et oui, ils le sont. Je te rappelle que j'habite du côté Muggle.

-Oh fantastique ! S'exclama George. Vous allez peut-être pouvoir répondre à nos nombreuses questions. Avec Fred, on a dans l'idée de créer un coin farces muggles mais Harry n'a jamais de temps à nous consacrer. Enfin maintenant, je comprends pourquoi.

Il fit un petit sourire narquois en direction de Harry en voyant sa main enlacée à celle de Draco.

-Ce sera un plaisir de répondre à vos questions si en échange vous répondez aux nôtres, répondit Elladora

-C'est un très bon compromis.

Et les nombreuses questions commencèrent entre les deux jeunes femmes et le jeune roux. Pendant ce temps-là, Harry entraîna Draco à sa suite pour faire un tour de toutes les étagères de la boutique.

-Oh qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Draco

Il désigna une petite cage au-dessus de leurs têtes qui contenait de petites créatures roses.

-Des boursouflets, répondit Harry. C'est un boursouf mais en miniature.

-On dirait des pokemons. Ils évoluent aussi comme eux ?

Harry retint son rire amusé devant l'air sérieux du blond.

-Non, ils restent comme ça.

-Oh dommage, répondit déçu le blond. Mais je vais quand même en prendre un pour Morgane, elle adore tout ce qui est adorable.

-Tu as raison, elle sera extrêmement heureuse.

Draco lui sourit puis ils se rendirent à la caisse pour que Harry règle leurs achats puisque le blond ne possédait pas d'argent sorcier contrairement au brun. Harry métamorphosa un trombone en petite cage pour le boursouflet sous les yeux ébahis de Draco. Ils rejoignirent ensuite les deux jeunes femmes toujours en grande conversation avec le roux.

Ils finirent par prendre congé, promettant à George de le retrouver en fin d'après-midi dans un pub du coin avec les autres pour leur présenter ses nouveaux amis muggles.

Le groupe de jeunes continuèrent leur avancée sur Diagon Alley passant dans plusieurs magasins tels que la Ménagerie magique qui ravit les deux jeunes femmes mais aussi Fleury&Bott qui fascinèrent les trois amis d'enfance devant tant d'ouvrages si passionnants ou encore Magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch où Harry leur expliqua l'art de ce sport sorcier. Ils finirent à Florian Fortarôme pour déguster des délicieuses glaces aux goûts quelques peu étranges.

Les trois amis d'enfance étaient si heureux que Harry leur ait fais découvrir son monde aux mille merveilles. Un monde féerique qu'ils ne doutaient pas de son existence avant leur rencontre avec Harry.

Après avoir fais un nouveau petit tour sur Diagon Alley lorsqu'ils eurent engloutis leurs glaces, ils rejoignirent les amis sorciers du brun dans un des pubs se trouvant dans une allée entre Dumalley Fils, une maison d'édition et Magasin de robes d'occasion. Ils retrouvèrent un groupe de jeunes quelque peu bruyant au fond de l'établissement.

Harry salua chaleureusement tous ses amis faisant en même temps les présentations. Draco, Elladora et Morgane firent donc la connaissance du frère jumeau de George, Fred mais aussi de Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Théodore, Neville, Blaise et Pansy.

Harry prit place à côté de Hermione, Draco s'installant à la gauche du brun contre le mur tandis que Elladora s'assit entre Luna et Théodore et Morgane en bout de table, à la droite de Blaise.

Les nouveaux arrivants commandèrent sous les conseils de Harry, ne connaissant aucunes des boissons sorcières proposées.

Les conversations reprirent sur divers sujets, les sorciers voulant pour certains en savoir plus sur le Monde Muggle et vice versa pour les trois muggles pour le Monde Sorcier.

Harry sourit en captant les petits regards curieux que lançait Draco à sa boisson. Le blond avait préféré prendre du jus de citrouille contrairement à ses deux amies qui s'étaient laissées tenter par la bièraubeurre. Le nom de la boisson avait quelque peu refroidis le blond s'était imaginé de la bière mélangée avec du beurre, peu appétissant donc.

Harry lui tendit sa bièraubeurre pour qu'il goûte afin de se faire un réel avis sur le goût sans se fier au nom que la boisson portait. Draco attrapa la chope du brun et goûta du bout des lèvres la boisson chaude. Malgré ses réticences au départ, il la trouva délicieuse et apprécia le goût de caramel resté sur sa langue. Harry sourit devant la mine réjouie du blond, il remit une mèche blonde, qui s'était accrochée aux longs cils clairs, derrière l'oreille du blond. Il rejoignit ensuite la conversation en cours de route faisant fi des regards de certains de ses amis face à son geste. Pour rassurer Draco que les regards mettaient mal à l'aise, le brun posa sa main sur son genoux et le caressa. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond et il essaya de reprendre contenance en reprenant une petite gorgée de bièraubeurre cachant ses rougeurs derrière la chope.

Au fil de la soirée, les sourcils de Draco se froncèrent de plus en plus face à l'impertinence de la jeune rousse se trouvant assise en face de Harry. Il remarquait très bien ses doigts effleurer ceux du brun et ses sous-entendus non subtils. Elle draguait ouvertement Harry qui lui souriait chaleureusement et conversait avec elle, oubliant quelque peu Draco.

Ayant marre d'entendre un énième sous-entendu, le blond se leva de sa chaise.

-Je vais aux toilettes, lança-t-il

-Je t'accompagne, dit Harry

-Non, c'est bon. Je peux me débrouiller seul.

Draco se dirigea donc vers les toilettes. Après s'être soulagé, il se lava les mains puis aspergea son visage avec un peu d'eau tout en soupirant. Il n'avait réellement pas de chance en amour. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux d'un homme sans aucun doute hétéro ? Il ne voulait pas être une nouvelle fois une simple expérience, un vide-couilles comme l'avait nommé son ex. Il inspira, rassemblant son courage pour supporter d'être de nouveau témoin des petits flirts échangés entre la rousse et le brun.

Il sortit des toilettes trouvant la jeune rousse adossée contre le mur, un sourire narquois aux lèvres et le regardant d'un air hautain.

-Profite bien d'être le petit jouet de Harry avant qu'il ne se lasse de toi. Ce que je pense, arrivera très bientôt.

Draco la regarda froidement et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se souvint lorsqu'il était entré avec les genoux écorchés et en pleurs à l'âge de cinq ans, son père l'avait soigné et lui avait dis très sérieusement ''N'oublie pas que les paroles peuvent faire tout autant mal que les coups. Sers toi de cette arme la prochaine fois qu'ils utilisent une nouvelle fois leurs poings comme les lâches qu'ils sont''. À partir de ce jour, les brutes eurent du mal à répliquer face aux paroles quelques peu acerbes du blond. ''Les poings ne sont pas la seule façon de se défendre.'' et son père avait toujours eu raison.

-La jalousie te rend encore plus hideuse, répliqua Draco. Si tu veux devenir la chienne de Harry, libre à toi. Je peux même l'aider à te construire une niche.

Une lueur coléreuse apparut dans le regard de la rousse.

-Tu ne sais rien de lui, cracha-t-elle. Tu n'es pas de son rang.

-J'en sais plus que toi à l'évidence. Trouve toi un autre parti car tu n'obtiendras rien de lui.

-Sale putain ! Je vais-

-Ginny, claqua froidement une voix

La rousse abaissa la main qui allait gifler la joue de Draco et lança un regard noir au nouvel arrivant.

-Ton comportement a assez duré, continua George. Il est temps que tu comprennes que Harry ne t'aimera jamais de cette façon.

-Il ne veut simplement pas admettre qu'il m'aime, c'est tout.

Elle leur tourna le dos et repartit à leur table faisant soupirer son frère.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda un petit brun

Draco hocha la tête au petit brun, Théodore s'il ne souvenait bien.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la harpie arrêtera bientôt de cracher son venin. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu apportes tant de bonheur à Harry.

-Amour, nous devons y aller, dit George

Théodore sourit à son amour puis regarda une nouvelle fois Draco.

-N'aie pas peur de montrer que Harry t'appartient.

Sur cette dernière phrase, le petit brun s'approcha de son amant et noua son bras au sien.

-A bientôt, Draco, le salua George

Les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent le pub laissant Draco rejoindre seul leur table. Quand il atteignit la table, il entendit Morgane s'exclamer un peu fortement :

-Oh je peux goûter ton chocolat qui a l'air si succulent ?

Draco s'assit à côté de Harry, une lueur interrogative dans le regard. Harry lui expliqua que Morgane avait dû peut-être trop abuser de la bièraubeurre car elle venait de demander si elle pouvait goût la peau de Blaise à la belle couleur chocolat. La tablée rit une nouvelle fois en entendant Morgane se demander si avec de la chantilly se serait meilleur.

Finalement le groupe se dispersa vers les 22h se promettant de se revoir très prochainement. Quand les quatre jeunes arrivèrent à leur immeuble, ils se séparèrent arrivés face à leur appartement.

Harry se laissa tomber sur son canapé épuisé par la journée qu'il venait de passer mais heureux. Il se releva difficilement du sofa en entendant des petits coups contre sa porte d'entrée. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il n'eut le temps que d'apercevoir des mèches blondes avant que ses lèvres ne soient happées par d'autres.

Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle ancrant leur regard dans celui de l'autre.

-J'en ai eu envie toute la journée, souffla le blond

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il eut du mal à retenir un petit gémissement en voyant le regard si intense du brun posé sur ses bouts de chair.

-Moi aussi, murmura à son tour le brun

Et sans attendre une seconde de plus, il vint reprendre les lèvres du blond qui ne retint pas cette fois son soupir d'appréciation.

Il le tira un peu plus vers lui puis ferma la porte d'un geste du pied et plaqua le blond contre celle-ci en intensifiant le baiser. L'échange devint plus sauvage, plus demandeur. Leur langue dansait une danse endiablée et sensuelle. Ils rompirent le contact quand le manque de souffle se fit ressentir. Mais le brun glissa ses lèvres le long du cou fin du blond le faisant soupirer. Le blond pencha la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès et apprécier pleinement ces douces caresses. Draco attrapa les cheveux de Harry et les tira légèrement en sentant les lèvres de celui-ci aspirer sa peau puis ses dents la mordiller. Le souffle coupé, ses hanches vint rencontrer celles du brun dans un mouvement incontrôlé provoquant un gémissement rauque au brun.

Harry souleva Draco le plaquant un peu plus fortement contre la porte, le blond entoura la taille du brun de ses longues jambes fines. Harry donna un petit coup de hanches les faisant une nouvelle fois gémir à ce contact électrisant. Le brun vint prendre les lèvres du blond pour aspirer ses soupirs tout en continuant la friction entre leur érection toujours prisonnière dans leur cage de tissus.

Harry recula de la porte tenant toujours Draco dans ses bras. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Le feu dans ses reins s'intensifiant à chaque pas et soupir du blond. Arrivés dans la pièce, il n'attendit pas pour s'avancer directement vers le lit et laisser tomber avec douceur le blond dessus. Il vint le surplomber appréciant de voir qu'il le rendait fou tout comme le blond le faisait avec lui juste en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il se baissa pour cueillir une nouvelle fois les lèvres si tentatrices mais le blond le surpris quelque peu en retournant leur position. Il se retrouva à califourchon sur les cuisses du brun, un petit sourire sadique sur les lèvres et une lueur malicieuse dans ses magnifiques yeux anthracites. Avant que Harry ne puisse changer leur situation, il sentit des mains glisser de la ceinture de son pantalon à ses épaules dans des caresses si sensuelles qu'elles le firent gémir. Les mains attrapèrent les siennes et sans lui laisser le temps de plus réfléchir, elles soulevèrent ses bras au-dessus de sa tête puis vinrent enlever son pull ainsi que son t-shirt les balançant dans la pièce. Harry, perdu dans les sensations que lui procurait le blond à travers ses caresses sur son corps, comprit que quelque chose clochait quand un petit ''clic'' se fit entendre dans la chambre.

Le blond se recula et admira le corps alanguis sous le sien, il sourit en voyant la réaction du brun quand il comprit que ses poignets étaient maintenant prisonniers dans une paire de menottes. Harry aurait bien voulu lui dire son opinion sur ce genre d'objet mais il avala difficilement sa salive devant la vision que Draco lui donnait. Les lèvres du blond étaient gonflées et luisantes des baisers précédents, une intense lueur de désir régnait dans son regard hypnotisant, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et lui donnaient un air sauvage, ses habits étaient débraillés. Le sang de Harry vint directement se diriger vers son érection qui devint douloureuse face à cette vision de Draco si bandante. Il se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure essayant de calmer ses ardeurs, il aurait pu jouir juste devant cette image du blond. Draco qui pouvait être timide lorsqu'une caresse était un peu plus poussée s'avérait être très sûr de lui et un point sadique au lit. Cette constatation ne déplut pas à Harry qui attendait avec impatience la suite.

Le cœur de Draco manqua un battement et son entrejambe palpita dans son boxer en voyant le regard de Harry s'assombrir un peu plus de désir. Il se mordit la lèvre réprimant son sourire, le blond allait suivre le conseil de Théodore et montrer que le brun lui appartenait comme lui il lui appartenait.

Il fit lentement glisser ses longs doigts fins sur la peau bronzée du brun, la griffant du bout des ongles et se délectant des frissons procurés à son amant. Il ajouta ses lèvres et débuta alors la douce torture du brun. Il effleura juste sa peau puis la lécha revenant ensuite à de simples effleurements. Il refit cette manœuvre à plusieurs reprises rendant un peu plus fou le brun qui voulait beaucoup plus. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'au pantalon du brun tandis que ses lèvres se refermèrent sur l'un des tétons provoquant un gémissement rauque à Harry. Il ouvrit avec une telle lenteur la braguette de Harry que celui-ci cru qu'il allait arracher les menottes pour mettre fin à cette vile torture. Mais il ravala ses protestations quand il sentit les dents du blond mordiller la bosse proéminente dans son boxer.

Draco se régala des frissons provoqués à Harry et ses oreilles apprécièrent le doux son des soupirs du brun. Il était fier de mettre Harry dans cet état avec seulement quelques caresses.

Il enleva les chaussures et les chaussettes de Harry puis fit glisser le pantalon du brun, emportant aussi le boxer, le long des jambes musclées du brun. Il laissa tomber les vêtements sur le sol à côté du lit. Ses yeux parcoururent le corps nu et alanguis, il se lécha les lèvres quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'entrejambe fièrement dressée du brun. Il avança lentement l'une de ses mains vers elle, hypnotisé, il avait cette impression qu'elle l'appelait à la toucher, à la goûter. Et c'est ce qu'il fit sans perdre une seconde de plus. Ses longs doigts caressèrent cette longueur puis ses lèvres vinrent happer le gland rougis et suintant d'un peu de liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Un gémissement fit vibrer ses cordes vocales quand le goût âpre et musqué de Harry se glissa sur sa langue.

Harry poussa un gémissement sauvage quand il sentit les douces lèvres de Draco englober sa douloureuse érection. Un mouvement de hanches incontrôlé vint à la rencontre des lèvres du blond pour demander beaucoup plus. Draco s'assit sur les genoux du brun et plaqua les hanches du brun avec ses mains pour empêcher un nouveau mouvement brusque et l'empêcher de bouger. Il vint de nouveau englober l'érection du brun et commença alors une délicieuse fellation pour Harry. Qui devenait complètement fou lorsque Draco alternait entre de très lents va et viens puis des rapides après avoir suçoter son gland et introduit le bout de sa langue dans la fente de son pénis.

Quand Harry fut sur le point de jouir, Draco après une dernière succion sur son gland recula ses lèvres. Et Harry aurait pu jouir juste en voyant le filet de bave qui reliait encore les lèvres de Draco à son érection. Draco se releva puis descendit du lit et sous le regard gourmand et assombris de désir du brun, il se déshabilla lentement. Quand il fut entièrement nu, il revint s'installer sur Harry, leurs érections se rencontrèrent les faisant gémir tous deux.

Draco roula des hanches enfouissant ses mains dans les cheveux indisciplinés de Harry. La friction entre leurs érections les fit haleter leur coupant le souffle efficacement. Le blond arrêta ses mouvements de hanches et vint happer les lèvres du brun échangeant avec lui un baiser pressant mêlant douceur et désir.

Quand ils mirent fin au baiser pour satisfaire leur besoin d'air, Draco porta ses doigts aux lèvres de Harry et le brun comprenant le message vint les lécher avec une extrême lenteur faisant gémir le blond d'impatience.

Le blond récupéra ses doigts et les fit glisser le long du torse du brun, ses prunelles ancrées dans celles de Harry. Il se souleva légèrement sur ses genoux et sous les pupilles dilatées du brun, il se prépara. Harry dut se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de jouir devant un tel spectacle. À cet instant, le blond ressemblait à un démon de luxure, les lèvres entrouvertes pour laisser échapper ses soupirs, ses pupilles dilatées par un plaisir sans nom.

Remarquant que les barrières du brun céderaient très bientôt, Draco enleva ses doigts de lui puis il descendit une nouvelle fois du lit pour attraper son pantalon où il en sortit un préservatif qu'il déballa et déroula le long de la verge dressée du brun. Il se souleva ensuite au-dessus de Harry attrapant d'une main l'érection de son amant puis se baissa lentement, introduisant la verge du brun en lui. Quand le brun fut entièrement en lui, il souffla et patienta le temps que la douleur s'estompe. Cela faisait quelques années qu'il n'avait pas eu ce genre de relation intime, depuis le lycée, et malgré ses petits plaisirs solitaires la douleur et la gêne étaient bien présentes.

Il se pencha pour embrasser Harry mais dans sa manœuvre ses hanches bougèrent les faisant tous deux soupirer. Voyant que la douleur n'était plus que minime, il commença à se mouvoir lentement et garda ce rythme au plus grand désespoir de Harry.

Harry désirant ardemment toucher le blond, ouvrit les menottes d'un simple _Alohomora_ informulé. Il se releva adoptant maintenant une position assise et non plus allongée. Son mouvement donna une poussé brusque à ses hanches qui fit gémir fortement le blond. Tout en continuant à se mouvoir en lui, il vint enfin goûter cette beau pâle qui l'appelait. Il l'embrassa, la lécha, la suçota et la mordit. Leurs mouvements de hanches devinrent plus vifs, empressés. Les mains de Draco étaient enfouies dans les cheveux du brun et les tiraient à chaque nouvelle poussée en lui.

Draco rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres quand Harry toucha enfin cette petite boule qui lui faisait voir des étoiles. Une litanie réclamant au brun de recommencer encore et encore se fit entendre dans la pièce entrecoupée par leurs soupirs de plaisir et leur souffle saccadé.

D'un coup de hanches, Harry échangea leur position surplombant ainsi le blond qui vint enrouler ses jambes autour du brun et d'un coup de talons sur les reins du brun le poussa encore plus en lui.

Leurs va et viens s'accélèrent ayant ce besoin de se libérer enfin. Harry attrapa l'érection du blond pour la pomper au même rythme que ses coups de butoir. Après quelques nouveaux coups, il se déversa à l'intérieur du blond dans le préservatif. Draco le suivit de près, la tête rejetée en arrière dans un cri silencieux.

Harry se laissa tomber sur Draco essayant de ne pas l'écraser. Il posa sa tête sur le torse du blond qui se soulevait en accord avec le sien dans une parfaite danse de battements erratiques et respiration hachée. Draco vint jouer avec les mèches de cheveux du brun profitant de son état post-orgasme pour calmer son cœur au rythme trop rapide et reprendre un semblant de souffle.

Il finit par s'endormir bercé par leur respiration ayant retrouver leur calme. Harry se releva et sourit en voyant le blond endormis, il sortit de lui puis enleva le préservatif qu'il noua et jeta dans la poubelle. Il se rendit dans sa salle de bain et revint avec une petite serviette humide avec laquelle il nettoya les traces de leurs torrides ébats sur le corps du blond puis le sien. Il vint ensuite s'allonger dans le lit, les couvrant tous deux avec la couverture puis enlaça le blond qui se blottit contre son corps chaud poussant un petit soupir de bien-être dans son sommeil. Le brun sourit et baisa le front du blond avant de se laisser lui aussi emporter par le sommeil.

 **OoO**

Cela faisait deux mois que Draco était en couple avec Harry. Le brun lui avait démontré à plusieurs reprises qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple passe-temps ni un moyen de soulager la tension. Il lui avait prouvé qu'il tenait réellement à lui et plusieurs fois devant la rousse qui persistait à vouloir le brun.

Les trois amis d'enfance avait revu les amis sorciers du brun de multiples fois. Morgane, mortifiée par ce qu'elle avait dis à Blaise, l'avait fui quelques temps. Mais le noir avait été fortement surpris par son approche quelque peu originale et n'avait pas lâché jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne un rendez-vous avec la petite brune. Elladora, de son côté, n'avait pas été indifférente au charme à l'un des jumeaux Weasley. Après que Fred l'ait aidé à se débarrasser de son ex un peu trop insistant, un jeu de flirt s'était installé entre eux.

Malgré qu'ils soient muggles, ils s'étaient facilement intégrés dans le groupe même si certains les voyaient comme une menace comme par exemple Ginny qui voyait Draco comme un parasite qui lui avait volé son Harry.

Draco était allongé sur le canapé du brun, la tête contre la cuisse de celui-ci. Il regardait la télévision tandis que Harry relisait des rapports les modifiant quand cela était nécessaire. Le blond somnolait, bercé par les grattements de la plume du brun sur les parchemins. Harry glissait régulièrement ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds massant quelques fois son crâne. Draco avait remarqué que Harry était très tactile, il devait toujours avoir un contact avec le blond même infime. Le blond en avait conclu que le brun gardait les craintes de perdre les personnes qu'il chérissait. Une plaie causée par la guerre que le brun aurait du mal à refermer même avec de l'aide. Seul le temps le pourrait.

Draco ferma les yeux, prêt à se laisser enfin porter par le sommeil quand une voix autre que celle de Harry retentit dans la pièce le faisant sursauter. Il ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur une forme spectrale représentant un petit lapin.

-Harry, nous avons besoin de toi au Ministère.

La forme spectrale disparut faisant soupirer le brun. Lui qui prévoyait passer une soirée agréable avec Draco devait mettre ses plans de côté. Il devait réellement penser à prendre du temps pour réfléchir sur sa vie professionnelle qui commençait sérieusement à l'ennuyer.

Draco se releva adoptant une position assise, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il voyait très bien que le brun n'était pas heureux professionnellement mais à part le soutenir il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Il devait laisser le brun faire ses propres choix et trouver sa propre voie.

-Ne les fais pas attendre, dit-il

-Je vais essayer de ne pas rentrer tard.

Draco hocha la tête et laissa Harry l'embrasser avec une grande douceur comme il aimait tant. Harry se leva du canapé et sur un dernier ''sois prudent'' de Draco, il transplana.

Le blond soupira essayant de faire abstraction de son mauvais pressentiment qui persistait depuis quelques jours. Il avait eu, toute la semaine, cette impression d'être épié mais il s'était dis que la fatigue devait le faire un peu délirer.

Il se leva pour se préparer un chocolat chaud souriant en voyant la date sur le calendrier. Noël approchait et Draco était de plus en plus euphorique à l'idée de présenter enfin Harry à sa grand-mère qui voulait rencontrer cet homme qui lui avait rendu son petit-fils si plein de vie comme avant les terribles événements passés au lycée.

Il retournait au salon avec sa tasse lorsque la sonnette retentit. Constatant l'heure, il se dit que cela devait être Elladora ou Morgane. Il posa la tasse sur la petite table basse puis alla ouvrir la porte. Il fut surpris par le visiteur tardif.

-Harry n'est pas là, dit-il

-Je sais, répondit l'autre personne. C'est toi que je suis venue voir.

Restant tout de même méfiant, Draco laissa entrer la jeune femme. Ils se rendirent tous deux au salon mais avant que Draco ne prononce une parole il fut percuté par un sort lui faisant perdre connaissance.

Draco avait mal à la tête et ses yeux avaient des difficultés à s'ouvrir à cause de la luminosité de la pièce. Il voulut porter une main à sa tête mais il n'arriva à n'en bouger aucune. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux faisant fi de la douleur et constata avec horreur qu'il était attaché sur une chaise dans le salon de Harry. La jeune femme le regardant avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux.

-Il n'a pas le droit, dit-elle

Draco se débattit avec l'espoir de se soustraire de ces liens mais malheureusement ils étaient bien trop solidement attachés.

-Détache moi !

La jeune femme l'ignora continuant son monologue.

-Avant ton arrivée, il était malheureux. Mais il a fallu que tu gâches tous mes efforts ! Je vais lui arracher l'amour de sa vie comme il a fais avec moi. Il va connaître la même douleur qui me ronge chaque jour depuis sa perte.

Elle leva sa baguette visant le blond avec celle-ci. Le cœur de Draco battit encore plus vite sous l'effet de la peur. Il était terrifié à l'idée du mal que la jeune femme allait lui faire. Il se débattit plus fortement et hurla de le relâcher.

-Te débattre ne sert à rien, ricana la jeune femme. Je ne vais pas de tuer, simplement modifier tes souvenirs. Oh oui, il souffrira bien plus de savoir son amour près de lui mais ne pouvant pas l'atteindre car son amour le haïra tant.

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent, horrifié à l'entente des paroles de la jeune femme.

-Tu es complètement folle !

La jeune femme balaya ses paroles d'un geste de la main puis son sourire se fit encore plus mauvais. Draco ferma les yeux et laissa enfin ses larmes glisser le long de ses joues en l'entendant prononcer un sort. Il ne remarqua donc pas les deux personnes apparaissant dans le salon ni un sort qui alla rencontrer le premier l'annulant ainsi. Malheureusement la jeune femme avait une seconde baguette dissimulée et cette fois le sort réussit à atteindre le blond.

-Draco, hurla une voix

Le blond ouvrit légèrement les yeux et sourit légèrement.

-Harry...

Il poussa un hurlement quand il eut l'impression que des mains entraient dans sa tête et fouillaient sans aucune délicatesse.

-Que lui as-tu fais, Hermione ?! Cria Harry

-Tu vas bientôt connaître l'indifférence et la haine qu'il te portera, rit-elle hystérique

Harry porta le bout de sa baguette contre le front de Draco et prononça un sort en l'entendant sangloter ''non, ne me l'arrachez pas''. Il entra dans l'esprit du blond et bâtit une barrière solide chassant la jeune femme avant que les dégâts ne soient réversibles. Quand il ressortit de l'esprit de Draco, le blond avait perdu connaissance. Il le détacha d'un simple sort et le prit délicatement dans ses bras.

-Ne m'oublie pas, Draco, lui murmura-t-il douloureusement à l'oreille

Il alla le poser sur le canapé replaçant quelques mèches de cheveux et baisant son front puis il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui était tenu en joug par Blaise qui lui avait subtilisé ses deux baguettes.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu prise à Draco ?

-Pour te rendre malheureux, cracha-t-elle. Tu n'as aucun droit d'être heureux !

Harry fut surpris par la haine dans les paroles de sa meilleure amie.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Hermione ? Je ne te reconnais plus.

-Tu m'as enlevé mon amour. Tu as détruis nos vies !

Harry fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas les paroles de Hermione.

-Je ne t'ai rien enlevé.

-Tu as tué Ron !

-Q-Quoi ? Je ne l'ai pas tué.

-C'est tout comme ! Il est mort à cause de toi. Si tu ne lui avais pas hurlé de partir, il serait encore en vie et n'aurait pas croisé la route de Death Eaters.

-Tu te trompes, Hermione. J'admets avoir dis des choses qui ont dépassé ma pensée sous le coup de la colère mais j'ai retrouvé Ron plus tard et me suis excusé. J'ai essayé de le dissuader de retourner au QG mais il était très têtu.

-Tu mens ! Hurla-t-elle. Tu l'as obligé à partir.

Elle se jeta sur Harry, dictée par sa folie. Blaise lui lança un sort, elle tomba inconsciente sur le sol. Blaise posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du brun.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Weasley n'en aurait fais qu'à sa tête de toute façon et tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui est arrivé.

-Je sais, dit Harry. Mais je m'en veux de ne pas avoir vu toute la souffrance de Hermione.

-Tu avais déjà tes démons à surmonter. La guerre a laissé des traces à tous et nous devons accepter de faire notre deuil avant de demander de l'aide. Granger cache très bien ses blessures, personne ne les a vu alors ne te porte pas responsable.

Harry hocha légèrement la tête mais une lueur de douleur mêlée à de la peine persistait quand son regard se posa sur sa meilleure amie. Blaise se baissa et prit la jeune femme contre lui transplanant avec elle au Ministère pour répondre de ses actes.

Draco reprit connaissance trois jours plus tard. Il fut tout d'abord déstabilisé par l'environnement autour de lui. Il paniqua en constatant qu'il était seul dans cette chambre blanche. Mais un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme brun aux yeux émeraudes.

-Harry, j'ai fais un étrange rêve, dit le blond. J'ai rêvé que tu étais un sorcier.

 **OoO**

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'agression de Hermione sur Draco. Elle fut jugée pour ses actes et écopa d'une peine de cinq ans à Azkaban. Harry démissionna de son poste d'Auror et se concentra sur le domaine de l'éducation. À la grande surprise de ses amis sorciers qui le voyaient professeur à Hogwarts, il devint plutôt professeur dans une école de jeunes petits sorciers sur Diagon Alley. Il était enfin épanoui dans sa vie professionnelle.

Morgane ne résista pas bien longtemps au charme irrésistible de Blaise, dixit le noir faisant bien rire ses amis quand ils lui rappelèrent sournoisement que c'était Morgane qui avait fais le premier pas car le noir tardait trop à son goût. Quant à Elladora, elle fit passer la corde au cou à Fred même si leur petit jeu de flirt ne se finit pas, ''il faut pimenter un peu la vie de couple'' fut les paroles remplies de sagesse de la jeune femme. Draco, lui, après avoir constater qu'il lui manquait quelques souvenirs concernant Harry, demanda à Harry de l'aider et le brun se fit un plaisir de lui refaire revivre chacun d'eux ce qui ne déplut vraiment pas au blond pour certains.

Le blond se fit un malin plaisir à rabattre une bonne fois pour toute le clapet de la rousse qui commençait à réellement lui taper sur le système. Lors de l'un de leurs nombreux repas entre amis, ne supportant pas de la voir encore draguer son petit-ami, il lui versa son cocktail sur la tête. Elle voulut riposter en le giflant mais Harry s'interposa en attrapant son poignet et lui dit tout en la regardant avec une lueur glaciale dans les yeux :

-Ne lève plus jamais la main sur mon fiancé.

La nouvelle fit mouche avant que des exclamations de félicitation retentirent dans le jardin de la maison de Blaise.

Harry sourit tendrement à Draco puis vint cueillir ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Il le laissa ensuite aux mains des autres qui voulaient absolument voir sa bague de fiançailles et savoir comment Harry avait fais sa demande.

Harry regardait son amant répondre aux diverses questions tout enjoué, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il ne regretta pas un seul instant d'avoir pris la décision de vivre dans le Monde Muggle. Il avait rencontré un petit blond qui se révélait plein de vie quand nous prenions le temps de le connaître. Un petit blond qui avait su panser ses blessures comme lui pour les siennes et lui avait enfin apporté ce qu'il cherchait depuis tant d'années, l'amour sans aucunes contraintes.

 **FIN**

 **Alors vos impressions sur cette histoire ? J'avoue avoir des craintes car c'est la première fois qu'ils ne sont pas tous les deux sorciers et il faut l'admettre, mon Draco n'a rien avoir avec celui de J.K Rowling.**

 **Oh sachez que je voulais au début jouer ma sadique et arrêter mon OS sur le réveil de Draco et sa phrase comme quoi il a rêvé que Harry était un sorcier mais bon je me suis dis que je ne pouvais pas vous couper là et vous informer sur ce qui s'est passé.**

 **Alors Hermione en folle vengeresse vous a plu ? Au début, cela devait être Ginny qui s'attaque à Draco car elle lui a volé Harry mais je me suis dis que c'est trop souvent le rôle qu'on lui donne dans les HPDM donc je vous changer un peu.**


End file.
